Some of our work will continue what is already in progress while other aspects will enter new fields. We shall continue to study cholinergic mechanisms in movement disorders and in psychiatric conditions, using physostigmimne, choline chloride, oxotremorine and tetrahydroaminocrin. We are studying some of the neuroendocrine aspects of affective disorders. Plasma concentrations of antipsychotic drugs will be assessed in conjunction with the clinical progress of patients. The detailed pharmacokinetics of some drugs and dosage forms will be studied. A similar group of studies will be done with the tricyclic antidepressants. Schizophrenic patients will be treated with a series of dopamine agonists presumed to act preferentially on presynaptic receptors. We shall continue to assess the value of urinary excretion of 3-methoxy-4-hydroxy-phenyl-glycol for categorizing depressive states and for predicting response to treatment.